


Carve Your Name Into My Heart (It's A Place To Start)

by hoziertozier



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M, and now i have this, anyways i got possessed by the same gay ghost that possessed sking when he wrote it, its my fix it i make the rules, yeah stan is alive what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoziertozier/pseuds/hoziertozier
Summary: based off this tweet by @DilfworthTozier: "imagine if Richie had been the one Pennywise carves up in the mirror in ch2 except it's R + E wrenching out of his skin into bloody welts, and Eddie breaks the mirror and that's when they kiss"so that's p much the fic
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Carve Your Name Into My Heart (It's A Place To Start)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you shark puppy server for reading this as i typed it i love you all

Richie felt a burning on his chest, right above his heart— oh god was he having a heart attack? Did this clown shit just stress him into a heart attack?  
He hissed and grabbed his chest through his shirt, but the pain was...moving? Ben looked over at him with wide eyes. 

“Richie, your hand!” 

Oh. Yeah that was blood.

Richie looked up at the mirror, lifting his shirt to see where he was bleeding. 

“Hey Dr. K, you still keep an ambulance in your fanny pa—“ 

And that's when the clown giggled.

It was standing behind him, an arm wrapped around his chest and using a long, black, nasty-ass claw to drag lines into his skin. 

_R_

_”Hiya, Richie.”_

The scream he let out was like a little girl on Christmas eve who just got a puppy, but, like, not in a good way. 

“GUUUUUYS, CLOWN! FUCK!” Bill and Mike ran up, using the mirror to try and grab the air where It was, but all they got was that: air. Richie screamed louder as two more lines were carved. 

_R +_

“GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF OF ME!!!”

“It’s the mirror!” Bev shouted. “It’s in the mirror! Break it!” She ran to the fire place and grab a poker, stabbing it in its stupid big white forehead. The glass shattered, making It’s face splinter into the little pieces. It’s smile widened, mouth growing ever larger, too big for It’s face, teeth yellowed and pointing and drooling. Richie screamed again as 4 more lines were etched into his skin.

_R + E_

“GUYS I’M KIND OF BEING TREATED LIKE A TURKEY DINNER HERE, JESUS CHRIST!”

And that’s when Eddie broke the mirror.

Well, not so much broke it as threw it.

After finally managing to shake from his momentary stun at the sight of that....that Thing, that It, with it’s disgusting plaque and grime covered teeth, yellow eyes that seemed to be boring a hole right through his own and into his brain and soul and whispering, _”What are you gonna do about it, Eddie-bear?”_

Then Richie had screamed a third time and all that rang through Eddie’s head was, _”Eds, Eds, look at me, just look at me, Eds!”_ He rushed forward, pulled the mirror off the mantle, and threw it face down on the ground. Stan grimaced. 

“I don’t even want to think about how 7 years of bad luck is going to affect us in this situation.” Eddie wasn’t concerned, though. He did a quick detour to his med bag and then bee-lined towards Richie. 

“Mike, Bill, lay him on the ground! No, away from the broken glass, assholes!” Eddie knelt next to Richie’s chest, taking out gauze and bandages and disinfectant. 

“Okay this is gonna sting, just hold on.”

“To what?!”

“I don’t know, grab someone’s hand!”

“I got you, Rich.”

“Mikey you are the only man— OH FUCKING SHIT AGH!”

“Quit screaming in my ear, I have to focus, there’s a lot of blood!”

“SORRY I CAN’T CONTROL MY VOLUME WITH OPEN WOUNDS IN MY FLESH EDS, LET ME TRY A LITTLE HARDER!”

“Thanks, I would appreciate it! Bill, pass me that gauze.” Silence. Eddie looked up at Bill who had an arm around a shaking Bev. She was covering her face. Stan brought a bottle of whiskey over from the bar and sat down next to them, popping the cork and taking a swift sip before taking Bev’s hand and putting it around the bottle neck. She shakily brought it up to her face, not even looking up as she took a deep swig herself. Bill glanced at Eddie. 

“Little b-busy here, Eddie.”

“I’ve got it, Eddie.” Ben sat down next to Eddie and took the gauze, dabbing up Richie’s chest himself. 

“Thanks, Ben.” Eddie looked at the wound clearly now, a moment to take his breath while Ben took some control. 

_R + E_

“R plus E...” He whispered. Richie groaned.

“Don’t. Just, don’t say anything. Patch me up and then move on, dude, we aren’t doing this right now.”

“Not doing what, Richie?”

“This!”

“What’s ‘this’?! Care to elaborate asshole, use your fucking words?!”

“No! That’s exactly what I’m saying we’re _not_ doing!”

“I remember that day.” They both quieted and looked at Ben. 

“Ben...” Richie warned. 

“I’m not saying anything, man, I’m just letting you know, I remember hanging out with you in the clubhouse after you did it. We listened to The Rolling Stones. It was nice.”  
Richie nodded and laid his head on the ground again.

“Yeah. Nice. I remember mostly pain and screaming.”

“Well, yeah, there was that too, but I’m trying to focus on the positives while mopping up your blood.” Richie snorted and Ben grinned.

“Why was there pain and screaming?” Eddie said quietly. He was staring at Richie’s chest: broad, with dark hair twisted and matted thanks to the antibiotic cream and blood smeared around on it. But while his eyes lingered on the skin, the hair, the goo, they kept going back to the letters.

  
_R + E_

“I remember seeing that on the Kissing Bridge.” Eddie said almost absentmindedly. 

“Eddie-“

“Did you carve it?” The question hung in the room, heavy and quiet. Richie squeezed Mike’s hand again, just as hard as when Eddie had started in with the antiseptic wipes. 

“Yeah,” he croaked out, “yeah we were like, 13. It was stupid.” Eddie touched the letters with the tips of his fingers, lightly tracing them. 

_R + E_

“Am I the ‘E’?” Richie sighed. 

“Yeah, Eds. Yeah, you are.”  
  
“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

“W- Cool? Cool? You see the clown torture me with our initials that I carved into the god damn Kissing Bridge and you say, _‘Cool?’_ ”

“What do you want me to say, Richie?! Me too! Me fucking too! Me, I, I did it too! There’s a fucking ‘R’ on that bridge in a shitty little heart that I put there when we were 14! I- yeah! Me too!” Richie’s eyes were bugged under his glasses, reminding Eddie of the coke bottle magnifying lenses he had as a child. They’d made his eyes look so blue and big and Eddie had always called them Ice Blue because they sent shivers down his spine when he looked at them in the light. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, uh....cool.” Eddie huffed a laugh and shook his head, Ben rolling his eyes from his spot next to them. He was grinning, though. So was Mike, and Stan and Bill and Bev was finally opening her eyes clinging tight to Bill and Stan still but smiling. 

“Yeah. Cool.”


End file.
